Can You Feel My Heart?
by narcotic-dreaming
Summary: Lexia, Number XIII—The Dream Reaper; "Dreamers can do nothing more but hope." Join the newest member of Organization XIII as she finds the fragments of her past. Will her future be a repeat of the last Dream Reaper—or will a certain red head be able to save her? But at what cost? Oh yeah, and she keeps finding herself stuck in these weird "love" triangles. Rated T for language.
1. Day 1: Awakening

**_Can You Feel My Heart?_  
**

**_._**

* * *

**Day 1: Awakening**

**.**

"Oh, what's this?" Curious and surprised cyan hues glanced down at the motionless body at his feet. The man would have ignored this body—he figured he'd leave it alone before he got involved and had to fight something—but the sight of a familiar symbol marked the skin on the body's lower back. He knelt down for a better view of the symbol, blonde eyebrows knitting together a bit to concentrate, then a look of realization hit him.

Big hands grasped onto the unconscious body and lifted it off the ground to throw it over his shoulder with ease. The Organization was pretty quiet nowadays so maybe this could get people talking. Maybe this person will even be a strong one? "Heh, this should get those bossy idiots talking." He smirked while holding his palm out to summon the Corridor of Darkness; the oval, obsidian portal forming at the man's command. Before he stepped into the dark void his head turned back to stare at the place this possible new member was born—in front of the gate of the Old Mansion in Twilight Town.

He honestly wondered what this person would be like. Would they remember who they were? Would he finally have someone to be lazy with? Will this person be mean just like that witch Larxene? Who knew? With new found _excitement_ Demyx continued forward into the corridor. Once he was fully inside, the swirls of black and dark purple soon disappeared, leaving it as if he wasn't even there at all.

* * *

Eyelids struggled to part themselves but after a moment of trying they succeeded, revealing ruby orbs. The reddish eyes were shown in a quick and repetitive flash as the owner of the rare iris's blinked to adjust to the sudden lightning. Long strands of pink surrounded her head as if comforting her like a pillow and her legs felt bare and a bit cold. She felt her body move for the first time; her long legs stretched out making the muscles in her thighs expand in a pleasurable sensation. This made a light moan slip past her lips as her arms reached out to do the same action.

The young woman had awakened in a small room with metallic white walls. Against the longest wall was the headboard of her bed. Of course, it was white but a black, weirdly shaped heart stood significantly against the board. The bed was simple and small—with white, almost grey, sheets, a grey blanket and grey pillow—but it was big in comparison with her own height. A plain nightstand was beside the bed with a tiny lamp and piece of paper on top of it.

Slender fingers reached out and grabbed onto the object that held her gaze for so long. The note.

'_Welcome to Organization XIII.  
__Inside the drawer is a small notebook  
in which you are to document your  
experiences starting today. Title the first entry  
__"Day 1", tomorrow title it "Day 2", and so on.  
— S'  
_

After a couple of minutes of rereading the words and a little debate, the black notebook mentioned was in her grasp. After retrieving the small book her left hand grabbed a pen and wrote down 'Day 1', just like the letter instructed. She wrote down the only thing that's happened to her so far in the most neat hand writing. She wanted her recordings to be in a nutshell and organized.

_Day 1:_

_I woke up._

It wasn't a lengthy sentence but it was simple and to the point. Now that she was done with recording data so far she decided this would be the best time to get up and see where she was at. Her right leg was followed by her left then her body pushed itself from the mattress so that she now stood on her own two feet.

The girl silently walked around the room, trying to mentally note every little detail. Within a matter of seconds she found a big, sliding door so she opened it to reveal the closet. It was small and filled with more than five black coats, more than five pairs of black pants, more than five black t-shirts, more than five pairs of black gloves and only two pairs of black boots. Hey eyes, along with her expression, appeared stoic while she stared at the materials. Actually, this whole morning the girl had kept that same expression—emotionless. With each hand on the grip of the doors the pinkette brought her palms together and hid her wardrobe.

Figuring this was all of the room she turned to find the area she missed—the main attraction of the room. A giant window.

How could she have missed this? Her body moved so gracefully, almost like she was floating, to the interesting object then she stuck a hand outside. It was very cold, this place. After retrieving her hand red orbs stared into the night—the sky was dark, clouds of darkness hovered and surrounded this place, and one thing that stood out the most was the giant heart shaped moon. It seemed to be calling her, lulling herself to it, making her want to jump out the window and fly up to that heart but, of course, she didn't do it.

Her gaze was torn away as she turned to move back to her bed. She sat down, pulled up the notebook and pen and added more to her writings.

_There are many things I'm uncertain of.  
But there are also things I know.  
__I know that I don't know who I am.  
I know that I don't know where I am.  
I know that I don't know what I'm to be doing or where I even came from.  
And I know that Kingdom Hearts is outside my window._

Finally jotting down her conclusion for this part of day one, the girl set everything aside and figured she should go past the door that she's been glancing at for a while. Her feet felt cold against the marble-like floor as she made her way towards the corridor, however the sight of a mirror stopped her for she turned to it and saw herself for the first time.

Pink hair fell to below her breasts in a waterfall of free wavy and straight strands. She wasn't very tall, about 5'1", but she didn't appear as a child. The aging of her face made it obvious she was about 19 or 20. Her skin was white and flawless, even smooth looking and it was indeed smooth. Her body was thin so she wasn't exactly curvy in the areas women should be, but there were small curves. Her body consisted mostly of legs, her hips coming up pretty high so she had a small, yet decent sized, torso. Covering her body wasn't the outfit she had seen in the closet but instead a black dress that was pretty short on her, it passed her fingertips by a centimeter or two, and there were tied knots at her shoulders to hold the dress up. Her only article of clothing had no sleeves and it was like a crew neck only it hung more loosely against her chest. Pulling the whole look together was her ruby colored eyes.

Now knowing what she looked like, the confused girl grabbed onto the door knob and turned it. With that same bored look, she walked out of her room.

* * *

"So do you know your name?"

It was about an hour and a half of walking that made her realize she was lost. Nothing but endless halls and very similar doors surrounded her, showing her there was no way out of this place. Figuring it was best to not move at all, she sat down with her back against the wall and waited for help—if there was any. Another hour had passed until this man found her and helped her. He informed her that there was a meeting being held about herself and he had been ordered to get her and bring her to the Round Room. She didn't know what he was talking about but she silently agreed to follow.

To answer his question the girl's head turned left then right. "Oh, well, you'll hear it right now." A giant hand gave an assuring pat to the fragile and small back. Demyx expected the girl to either smile and laugh or send him a glare of annoyance so when she did none of these things it threw him off. Instead her body stumbled forward a bit, she regained her composure and continued walking beside him. Honestly, seeing her awake and moving now, the blonde found this girl pretty, and he knew for a fact that if he had a heart he would have a crush on her, but something that bothered him was her silence and the fact she didn't even attempt emotions. The ninth member of the Organization grew determined—he wanted to be the first one to hear this girl's voice and have her words directed towards him. His feet came to a halt then his body turned towards the smaller figure.

"Uh, um... how long have you been awake?" The question was followed with a smile of fake friendliness when blue met red in an awkward, on his part, gaze, his grin disappeared. It was obvious she heard him but she didn't make any attempt to respond, instead she stopped behind him and waited for him to continue. A sigh escaped from the boy's parted lips before his hand reached out and summoned the portal of darkness.

The girl's eyes moved from the man in front of her over to the swirling container of blackness.

Noticing the Corridor of Darkness caught the new girl's attention the sitar player tried to use this small spark of interest to attempt something else. His own gloved hand moved to rest on the small of his comrade's back while he stared deeply into her eyes with his own, serious and caring ones. "Don't be afraid to go through. Trust me, I will be next to you the entire ti—" His jaw dropped when the pink haired girl walk through the corridor in the middle of his sentence, totally ignoring his affection towards her.

With a light grumble Demyx followed.

* * *

.

"Good tiding, friends. Today is a momentous day." A deep voice easily filled the entire room of silent beings. "I am pleased to announce that we have discovered what might be our best source of pleasure for the time being without our hearts. May our new comrade join us now."

The marble-like floor felt cold beneath the pair of bare feet that moved forward, one foot in front of the other. Stoic ruby hues gazed at the base of the white middle pillar as the girl's body moved to the middle of the circular platform. It wasn't until she reached this place that she looked up at the people sitting upon the tall thrones. Twelve pairs of examining eyes stared down at her, some appeared more interested than others, the realization of being under inspection finally settling on her but she didn't know what to do so she remained silent.

"Let us all welcome Number XIII—Lexia, The Dream Reaper."

* * *

**{ Author's Note } ;**

Heeey c: So I tried to make this chapter pretty short because it's the introduction and they're pretty boring, I'm pretty bad at writing them... you see my dilemma? Well I wanted to introduce my OC Lexia and as you can tell she seems... emotionless.

**_Question #1: Do you think Lexia is a Replica that somehow escaped Castle Oblivion after she was created and ran to Twilight Town_**  
**_or do you think she's an unusual Nobody that can't remember emotions?_**

I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. I promise the next chapter will be longer and not as boring since she's going to be meeting some of the Organization members and her power will be discussed, as well as why she has a bit more freedom than the other members.

_**Question #2: What do you think will happen between Lexia and Demyx? Will she speak to him before anyone?**_  
_**Or will she meet someone else and talk to them? Or will she talk at all?**_

Please, stick around and give this story a chance. Reviews, follows and alerts are a _huuuuge_ motivation to hurry and get the next chapter done, by the way ;P

Thanks for reading, may the light of Kingdom Hearts shine upon you#

—**narcotic-dreaming**


	2. Day 2: Introductions

**Can You Feel My Heart?**

**.**

* * *

**Day 2: Introductions**

**.**

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty~"

The familiar voice was able to reach the girl even in her unconscious state people call "sleeping". Much easier than yesterday morning, eyelids separated to reveal dull ruby orbs; a sign to show that she was following the voice's command. A petite torso rose from the mattress while her arms stretched above her head. A small, lazy moan sounded from behind a pair of lips due to the sensation of muscles, as well as her chest, expanding.

Once her limbs fell back to her side she focused her sleepy gaze on the blurry face a few feet away from her own. Gentle fingers rose up to her eyes to rub the tired out of the pair of eyes then they lowered themselves back into her lap. Reddish eyes now locked with cyan ones in a, on her part, bored and slight questioning gaze. The other pair of eyes just seemed happy and a bit awkward.

It was easy to recognize this man. He was the same guy from yesterday, the one that found her and escorted her to the meeting. He was sitting at the edge of her bed beside her feet with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. A black glove gave a lazy wave. Lexia chose to ignore the questions that formed in her mind about his presence.

The tall figure silently stood from the bed then casually walked closer to the pinkette's head, his heavy boots moving until he was beside her. He found it satisfying and somehow rewarding to have this girl's eyes on him and only him. Demyx didn't really like to be under someone's gaze for too long but for the thirteenth member it was different—he would soon find himself to be an attention whore for his new comrade. "How did you sleep?" His voice was as soft as his eyes that stared down at the girl. She returned his actions with a simple, blank stare; her body or mouth not moving to give an answer.

Another attempt was going to be made but it was stopped when the nagging of a certain blue haired male rung in his ears. This man's voice was scolding him for taking so long to retrieve the girl. Not wanting to have to go through that annoying conversation, his smile was replaced with a small frown while a heavy sigh slipped past his lips. "Bossy Saïx ordered me to come and get you. So hurry up and get dressed then follow me, okay?" The ninth member had his hands on his hips as he watched the other's eyes move from himself to the closet then back to him.

Now, he had a brain that didn't work very fast but it still worked. It took him some time to figure out what the girl was trying to hint at. His expression made it obvious when the realization finally hit him. "Oh! Right... I should probably... get out... so you can change..." As he spoke the man slowly crept closer and closer to the corridor with an embarrassed smile on his lips. "Heh... I'll be waiting outside!" Soon the door was closed behind him.

A moment later, her body moved itself from the bed to the mirror. She saw herself in the pair of pajamas she had found last night with a light case of messy hair.

After the meeting had finished the blonde man followed her and suggested that they go to meet some members of the Organization. She declined the offer with a shake of her head. Her head shook quiet a bit as options were given to her such as exploring the castle, going to see his room, hearing him play his sitar and things of that nature. It wasn't until the man suggested going back to her room that he received a nod from her. Seeing her approval, he took her back to her room and left her for the rest of the day.

Lexia—that was her name, right?—didn't do much in her time alone. She just rearranged her room a bit; the simple bed was now in the center of the room to get a better view outside the window without actually being too close to it, the nightstand was still against the long wall but it got moved to the corner and her mirror was now against the wall that the window was on. Once she had felt satisfied with the way everything looked she went to sleep. Being awake for the first time was very exhausting and she was still tired to this moment.

Bare feet moved along the cold floor until she was at her closet door. The girl's slender fingers pulled the two doors apart to show all the shirts, pants, coats, gloves and shoes that were in here the previous day. What the pinkette was looking for hung in the back—her dress. After retrieving the piece of clothing she moved back to the bed, tossed her dress onto the messy sheets, then walked to the mirror. The reflection showed a petite girl wearing silky black shorts and a black, spaghetti strapped tank top. Her hands moved to strip herself of the clothing only to be replaced with the new outfit. Thin fingers brushed out her hair until it looked appropriate enough to wear down.

Appearing ready for the day, the thirteenth member walked out of her room to find that man leaning against the wall, waiting for her. Once he saw her at the corridor his eyes lightened up and the only smile she'd known was on his lips. He expected her to return the smile but his new comrade just stared with those bored eyes. This made him pout but nevertheless they started towards their destination.

* * *

Silence consumed the two beings that walked beside each other. The pinkette's gaze was focused ahead of them. She was trying to take note of which halls they were walking down so hopefully she could remember this route just in case she ever needed to go back to wherever they were going. The male's focus was on their height difference. He was a good 6'1" and she almost reached his mid-bicep; he could only imagine how short she'd look next to the rest of the Organization members.

"Mmm... Oh, I probably forgot to mention—damn, I'm so bad with introductions...My name is Demyx. I'm Number IX, it's, uh, nice to meet you, Lexia." The blonde held his hand out for a handshake, though he didn't expect to get one back. But he did get _something_. Her stoic gaze moved to the black glove and, though she didn't shake it, she gave a small nod to acknowledge his hand. Or maybe this was her way of saying it was nice to meet him too? Either way it got the man _happy_ and it put a small blush on his cheeks just as they entered the Grey Room. "Holy shit! You actually gave me some sort of resp—"

"Number IX."

The blonde froze next to the girl. His _excitement_ was deprived at the interrupting stern voice.

Both members stood side by side at the corridor; the girl's eyes glanced around the new room with curiosity that was clouded by her normal stoic expression while the male beside her turned his head towards the owner of the voice. Soon the pinkette's eyes were on the blue haired man that held papers in his hand, his own stoic expression glaring at the two. Ruby eyes stared at the giant X on his face with interest she was unable to show, then the red orbs boldly met his. Once this happened the ninth member grabbed onto the shorter girl's arm and pulled her into the room while ignoring the stares of the other members.

The smaller girl had looked at the other men in the room. There was a tall man with an eye patch sitting on the couch and his feet were resting upon the small, glass table in front of him. There was also a tall, slender man in the corner that folded his arms over his chest while he leaned against the wall; though she couldn't see his face due to his hood. These men seemed to be paying very little attention to herself and her comrade, their attention totally leaving them as they halted in front of the blue haired man.

"Demyx, your assistance here is no longer needed, however we need you to do some recon in Halloween Town." The blue haired man stared at Demyx with emotionless eyes. To this the blonde backed off with ease but held his hand out. The short female watched as her only known person was handed a few papers, his cyan orbs quickly scanned over them. Once he was finished his eyes turned back to her, he gave her a smile, then summoned one of those dark portals.

"See you later, Lexia." And with that simple farewell the blonde walked through the corridor. If he would have turned around he would have seen the girl take a small step towards him as if she didn't want him to leave but he had to. Once the darkness disappeared her head turned back to the man, ruby met gold in a competition to see who was more emotionless.

"Number XIII—Lexia." The blue haired male spoke while walking closer to the girl. He towered over her with cold eyes yet she appeared unfazed by his intimidating face. "I am Number VII, Saïx."

* * *

"Lexia, are you ready to begin?"

Prior to this moment—back in the Grey Room—that man, Saïx, said her job would be different than the rest of the members. He said that they are called Nobodies and they all lack hearts. He explained that they all cling to their memories of emotions and hope to gain hearts for themselves. He seemed to be skipping a lot of things and he used words too complex for her new brain, so she couldn't confirm if that's actually what he said.

She did understand when he spoke of her power being able to give them dreams. Apparently the Organization believes that these dreams will be the actual memories of people with hearts (so in other words, they want her to take dreams from other people) and they hope that the memories will trigger emotions. Emotions that are formed within their sleep, they hope, will create new hearts for themselves. He also wasn't hesitant to add that if her powers fail or if she refuses to do her job then they would get rid of her by turning her into a dusk. Whatever that means.

The Dream Reaper, herself, wasn't a fighter like the rest of the Organization members. She simply was something to be used, like a pet, for their own experiments and pleasure. Instead of going to worlds to fight off, what Saïx called, "heartless" she was going to stay within the castle and give up her days to work at night. Her main priority, he said, is to give every single member within the Organization a dream of some sort. If she still had some energy during the day she would be allowed to do some recon in different worlds every now and then but that's all he told her.

Lexia still wasn't sure what Organization XIII's intentions were or why they were fighting.

After all that information had been stuffed into her mind, a boy who looked her age, yet taller than herself, appeared and took her from the Grey Room. Later he introduced himself as Number VI, Zexion, and he would be observing the experiment and record data. This new person took her to a room that he said was fairly new in the Castle That Never Was, the room was called the Chamber of Dreams, and he added, in a sad tone, that she'd be referring to this chamber as her second room since she was going to be here a lot.

Now a pair of bright aqua hues studied her puppet-like figure and somehow a look of something she couldn't recognize sparked in her eyes; Lexia wasn't sure what this strange "feeling" was or how she got it to show but it was enough to catch Zexion's attention. "You're confused, aren't you?" The steel blue, almost grey, haired man questioned and earned a small, unsure and reluctant nod from the girl.

A gentle sigh escaped his lips while his boots collided with the floor in a repetitive pattern. Zexion set his notebook and pen down then sat next to the newest member with intentions to explain this to her until she understood.

"Lexia, you and I are what is known as Nobodies; we were born when our Somebody's heart was taken by the Darkness. To be more exact, we are the remaining parts left behind by the heart: the body that gives us form and the soul that gives us life. Now that's not the case in every person. It depends on how strong that person's will is. Your Somebody was strong, as well as mine. That's why we're able to be here, why we're living, while our hearts became the heartless Saïx mentioned earlier. We attack these Heartless and their hearts come together, slowly, to create Kingdom Hearts. Do you understand so far?" When the girl nodded her head more confidently this time, the boy continued.

"Not every Nobody is the same. For example, there are Dusks and Creepers, which look nothing at all like us. Again, it all depends on the strength of our Somebody's will. We are known as humanoid Nobodies. Technically we do not truly exist since Light and Darkness have both rejected us. So our main objective in the Organization is to get a heart and be able to join one of these sides. And that is all of what you need to know so far." As the man spoke his conclusion a dark corridor appeared in the room.

A hooded being emerged from the corridor, a small right foot was followed by the left then a slender, more feminine body joined the two. The person's gloved hands reached up and pulled the hood down to reveal a blonde female with the same colored eyes as Demyx. A friendly smile was on her lips as she waved over at the blue haired boy, then her blueish eyes gave a questionable gaze to the pink head.

"That's Larxene, Number XII." Zexion whispered over to his comrade that stared with stoic red eyes at the blonde.

"Oh you're the new girl right? Number XIII." The blonde sneered while eyeing the neophyte, a look of amusement on her expression. This changed when she felt Zexion's disappointed gaze on her. "Well, you know, we girls gotta stick together, right?" The sound of her heels echoed in the room as she moved across the floor until she stood in front of the thirteenth member.

The magma-like orbs innocently stared up at the female whose figure towered over her own. It upset Larxene a bit when she got no response from this girl, even when Larxene was trying to be intimidating. "Er, hey, I need to lay down and you're kind of on my bed, sweet heart." Her gloved index finger pointed to what Lexia was sitting on.

The thirteenth member stood, as well as the sixth, and she followed him to the middle of the room. The two pairs of eyes watched the taller female lay down on the mattress. "So I want to have a nice dream where A—I mean—my prince charming saves me, or some shit like that." With that her eyelids closed to hide cyan.

"I don't think dreams work that way, Larxene." Zexion shook his head with a light sigh then turned to his newest comrade. "We provided Larxene with some narcotics to help her sleep while we experimented on her—"

_SNOOOOORE._

"—I believe it's safe to assume she took them, so I would like for you to give her a dream of any sort."

The reddish orbs turned back to the unconscious girl. They stared at her with slight confusion. How exactly was she supposed to _give_ her a dream? Zexion's eyes focusing intensely on herself didn't help her concentration either. What was she going to do?

* * *

Twenty minutes of nothing but silence had passed rather quickly.

Larxene was still asleep and she was snoring very loudly. Lexia had her eyes closed as she tried to summon the abilities these people claimed she had while Zexion watched with interested and supporting eyes. To witness her power was something he'd wanted ever since the Organization discovered that ability in her. Even if it took hours, he was willing to wait and see how they worked and _if_ they worked.

The pinkette attempted to give her a dream a couple of times; she had stood close to the blonde's head but nothing happened, she put her hand on the girl's forehead and still nothing happened. A soft sigh passed the girl's lips while a need to give up washed over her. She really wanted to stop trying but at the same time she didn't want to disappoint Zexion or Demyx. Somehow she got the need to please those two boys, almost as a thanks for their generosity to herself. _'Lexia, you can do it.'_ The gentle voice in her head seemed to spark something within her body.

**_Before you can use your ability, you need to be introduced to it properly. Then you need an understanding of what I am, of what you are,__ Lexia._**

Stoic as always, the Dream Reaper remained silent as she listened to the voice that appeared in her head. And it seemed that she was the only one who heard it, for Zexion still gave all his attention to her and not the voice. So silently she listened to what the voice had to say.

_**You and I are one. Without you there is no me, and without me there wouldn't be a you. We're a team. So now that I've introduced myself, let me tell you a bit about you.**_

It was almost a funny thought, a weird subconscious knew more about herself than she did. But she listened and carefully took in the information being handed to her.

_**You are Lexia for the time being. You have no heart yet you possess gentleness, care, sadness, anger, even love. And you don't want to disappoint those who have put their time and faith in you. Because of this I have chosen to live in you. So now let me explain your power. The Organization wants you to do only half of your potential—and that is give them dreams. As you can give dreams, you can also take dreams, appear in dreams, create dreams, anything you can imagine. Even manipulate dreams. So now that we know a little about each other, hold your hands out.**_

Her smaller hands reached out, her palms facing the blonde girl who slept. This voice had triggered something in her body, a warm liquid that felt cold against her veins. This was her power, wasn't it?

**_Another thing I should add: I am Dream, your power. I can take, change, and give dreams. Who ever you work on, Larxene right now, is what you call a Dreamer. The one who receives or loses their dream. She is your victim. And you, as you know, are the Dream Reaper. You control me and you have power over what the dream will do. You can even enter the dream, if you wish. Now, back to performing your first Dream Cast. Okay, Lexia, close your eyes and picture yourself at the Dream Land._**

Again, the girl did as she was told. Her eyelids came together and the pinkette took a breath as the feeling of her power moved throughout her body until she felt weightless. Her eyes opened and what she saw was almost unbelievable.

Surrounding her were dark trees that towered over body, with vines that hung high in the branches. She stood on a small patch of grass and in front of her was a lake. Above the lake was a mixture of fireflies and weird streams of light. Those two lights, along with the moon light, were the only things that illuminated this place. She was in a beautiful forest. This forest must have been the Dream Land.

_**Lexia, grab one of the Light Streams, any of your choice. These are the dreams.**_

Bare feet moved forward, her toes moving along the moist grass, until she was in the lake. The water came up to her ankles and gave her a refreshing feeling that was too familiar and comforting. Her ruby hues glanced at the streams of light, some were white and grey while others were blue and red, and she tried to choose which one to choose. After a minute of looking through all her options, she ended up choosing one that was closest to her. The silver ribbon-like light shifted in her grasp and turned into a sparkling silver sphere.

_**Now, let yourself return back to the Chamber of Dreams and push that ball of light towards the Dreamer.**_

* * *

Zexion couldn't believe what he saw.

The pen in his hand was quickly scribbling down the events that were happening before him. By the time he was finished writing he had wrote down:

_Lexia closed her eyes_

_She appears to be lost in her thoughts_

_A silver light emerged from the air beside her shoulders and twirled down her arms_

_The light turned into a ball at her palm_

_Lexia pushed the ball forward and it entered Larxene's body_

_Larxene was glowing for a second and now her snoring has stopped_

Pink hair flipped over her shoulders as the girl turned to look at Zexion, a satisfied glint sparked in her eyes. A few moments later Larxene jolted up from the bed and was gasping, her eyes wide. This made both Nobodies turn to the girl—Lexia was stoic as usual and Zexion stared with anxious eyes—and they both were silent. "I dreamed... I actually had a dream, holy crap!"

* * *

_Day 2:_

_Today I learned Demyx's name and I met Saïx, Larxene and Zexion.  
I also met Dream and learned the basics of being a Dream Reaper.  
I saw the Grey Room and Chamber of Dreams, and I saw two other  
members that I've yet to talk to. I was able to give Larxene a dream  
thanks to Dream's help, but apparently I gave her a dream of someone's  
"creepy fantasy" as she called it. I don't know what that means._

_I wonder where Demyx went today and how he makes those weird  
portal things. Maybe I can learn to make one someday._

* * *

**{ Author's Note } ;**

_Hey ho_! Here's another chapter! Ugh I've been busy lately so this chapter may seem a bit weird -_-

Anyway, I'll try to keep this short:

**If you wanna see Lexia's profile, appearance, hear her theme song, ect. head on over to my profile and scroll down a bit and check it out!**

Next chapter will be introducing the wonderful Axel so review and help make the next chapter come faster!

Speaking of reviews... thanks to **_Tomorrow's Dawn_** for reviewing! Your kind words mean a lot and I'm glad I was able to make you giggle :3

Thanks for reading, may the light of Kingdom Hearts be with you!

**- narcotic-dreaming **


	3. Day 3: Sweet Dreams

**Can You Feel My Heart?**

**.**

* * *

**Day 3: Sweet Dreams**

**.**

It was finally time.

The thirteenth member had been ordered to sleep the entire day so that she could perform her first official task and prove to the Organization that she could stay. Disobeying this order wasn't something the pink haired girl intended however her body wouldn't allow itself more than eight hours of sleep. So instead of sleeping she figured she could give the impression to those outside that she was actually asleep. The entire day was spent in her room, with the exception of going out and down the hall to use the bathroom twice, and by now she was hungry and a bit curious about some things. It didn't take much effort for the Nobody's mind to ignore these little things.

A pair of ruby hues stared at the ceiling for the entire morning, her mind silent as well as her mouth. Towards the afternoon she figured she should journal something for the day so she jotted down a couple of things under the title 'Day 3'. As night approached the pinkette felt her legs, her hands, her body growing anxious to do _something_. Why? She didn't know and it was a bit strange to her. So for the first time she allowed herself to wander through the thoughts in her mind. The first thing she wondered is Demyx's whereabouts. Yesterday he had just left her and took off in that dark portal with no warning. Was he okay? Would he be coming back? Will they talk again? Next thing she began to wonder is what was on that piece of paper that made him leave? Was it a note like the one she found on her first day here?

Lexia blinked when she realized that she didn't mind if he was gone, nor did she honestly care.

It was around nine o'clock when a feeling of sleepiness washed over her and there was no sign for her to leave to the Chamber of Dreams. In the vain attempt to stay up the entire night, the Nobody finally fell asleep. About a hour later a couple of gentle knocks were heard along with a voice that called her name. This was enough to wake her up from her resting state, much to her disliking.

Eyelids lazily parted open to reveal unfocused orbs. She blinked a few times to allow her eyes to focus and adjust to the lighting then her legs slowly swung themselves off the bed. Once on her feet, the small body tiredly moved itself to the corridor and a tiny hand reached out to open the door. On the other side stood a man slightly taller than herself, his grey hair covering the right side of his face in a waterfall of spikes and a book was in his left hand—Number VI, Zexion. "Lexia," he began and held his right hand out for her to take, "come, it's time that you perform your duties."

Bright aqua eyes remained still on the girl in front of him, taking in her appearance: eyelids that appeared heavy, eyes that strained themselves to look into his own, a weak posture and a body that was struggling to regain it's composure. If anything, she looked like a marionette whose master just let her miserably hang from her strings. In the morning Zexion had made a prediction that Lexia, since her body was still rather new, wouldn't adjust to the sudden change in her sleeping schedule and she would stay awake for the day and fall asleep during the night. He felt a bit satisfied and disappointed that his prediction came true. He felt bad for waking her, though he knew he would feel worse if he didn't and she was turned into a dusk.

Reddish eyes glanced down at the offering glove then glanced back up to meet the blue eyes of the boy before her. A simple nod was given to Number VI and her small feet moved themselves out of her room, Zexion dropping his hand and taking a step to the side to give the girl some space, and she closed the door behind her. "You look terrible." He commented before summoning a Corridor of Darkness and allowing her to walk through it before he followed.

* * *

Small bare feet were flat against the cold marble floor and two pools of ruby glanced around the unfamiliar room.

The last time the Dream Reaper was in the chamber it seemed to be a small room with a simple bed in the center and a few benches around the room in an unorganized mess. A bench here and a bench there. The room was also pretty dark last time, Kingdom Heart's moonlight flooded in to prevent the room from being completely dark. But now there was plenty of light in here to reveal a room with metallic white walls that appeared to have expanded from her last visit. There was no longer any benches or beds in the room, instead a circular platform was raised a bit high from the ground in the middle of the room and along the white floor appeared to be chains that led to this raised flooring. The chains glowed the same way they did in the Round Room. She also noticed that several pillars surrounded the perimeter of the room.

After a moment the male took a step forward and glanced at his comrade's face. It was blank, her eyes were emotionless as usual but from the way she looked around the room he was able to tell she was slightly confused. He felt like she mentally questioning herself, asking if this was the same room as last time. With a light sigh the man tried to regain his patience; why couldn't she just hurry up and do her job so that Xemnes wouldn't question her any longer?

Zexion decided to take matter into his own hands, literally.

His bigger gloved hand gently grabbed onto her smaller one, his fingers closing completely around the tiny hand against his palm, and he softly pulled her to the middle of the room. The pinkette merely followed in silence while keeping her gaze on the hand that had grabbed her own. She began to wonder what this guy was doing and why it made her feel a bit warm. The boy moved to the circular platform and walked along the side while holding his hand higher, indicating to Lexia that she needed to stand on it. So, like a gentleman would, he assisted her smaller body onto the raised floor.

The girl lifted a foot and got herself on the circle. She would have lost her balance and fallen had not the hand held her and caught her when she stumbled a bit. This floor felt even colder than the floor below. The marble was incredibly smooth, however, to her liking. From up here she was able to get a better view of the room and even a small glimpse of Kingdom Hearts.

Once he saw that she regained her footing, Zexion let go of the female. "Yes, this is the same room, if you're wondering." Number VI informed before walking away from the center of the room. He could feel her ruby eyes on his back, watching him as he sat and leaned his back against a pillar. His own eyes were focused on the book that he pulled onto his lap, then he opened it to a page that had a bent corner that he simply flattened out with his fingers. "I had it adjusted a bit to be a little more comfortable for you."

The pinkette felt something strange form within herself and her face felt a bit warm, which was strange considering how cold it was in here. If the Nobody would have looked into a mirror she would have discovered the small shade of pink on either of her cheeks. But that warmness went away as quickly as it came. The attention of the Dream Reaper moved back to the task and, feeling ready, the Nobody closed her eyes and held her palms out.

**You summoned me?**

A firm nod was given to answer this question. _'Yes, will you please help me, Dream?'_ The girl softly replied mentally.

**You're the boss, you don't have to be so polite with me. I will always help you, Dream Reaper. Now, let's get started.**

A calm sensation washed over the girl's body, allowing her to ignore her weariness for a while, and she closed her eyes then allowed herself to be enveloped in this feeling. A few moments later, when the marble turned into soft grass beneath her feet, eyelids separated themselves once again to find herself in the Dream Land. It was a beautifully dark forest, she admitted while staring at the fireflies that soared above the sparkling dark blue lake.

Before she could take a step forward her eyes shifted to the thing that had caught her attention: something that moved within a tree. The stoic girl narrowed her eyes a bit to get a better look but she could not see anything. This strange presence caused a strange, safe yet dark feeling to run across her skin and sink into her stomach.

Her gaze slowly dropped as the feeling disappeared and now her eyes traced themselves along a thick piece of wood that connected the lands on either side of the river. She honestly considered walking across and seeing what was on the other side. While she was on the "bridge" and higher up she would look up at the trees again to find what caused that sort of reaction. But she reminded herself that she had a task that needed to be done.

Emotionless orbs focused themselves back on the lake and, silently, her body practically floated into the water until she was about knee high. The Light Streams had all made themselves available to her. It took a while for the Reaper to pick out the the ribbon-like lights; a red one, a silver one, a black one, a blue one. Once she grabbed them she watched as they all surrounded her arms and each Light Stream turned into a sphere right before her eyes.

Before Lexia allowed herself to return to the Chamber of Dreams, she found herself growing curious and looking into a red sphere.

.

_"—babe! Come on." _

_There was a man who let out a sigh, but he wasn't irritated or tired. This sigh was a playful one as he jokingly rolled his eyes and got down on both knees. A smaller female behind him was giggling and she ran up to his back before jumping on it. "Whoa!"_

_A pair of strong hands held onto the bottom of the girl's thighs and the man stood up, "Hold on tight, love."_

_The girl smiled happily and wrapped her arms around the man's neck before resting her cheek on the man's shoulder, her face in the crook on his neck and her lips barely touched the soft skin. "I know I don't really show it, but I really do love you and I want to be with you forever A—"_

_._

Red eyes moved themselves from the orb that seemed to be reflecting her eye color. Her gaze now stuck on the sparkling water beneath her as she tried to fight that weird feeling in her stomach. Pink bangs shadowed her face though her ears were still visible and almost as pink as her hair. '_I-I should return now..._' she thought, wondering why she felt like she shouldn't have looked into that dream and why she had this weird thing in her stomach.

She decided to not let her mind wander any more.

* * *

A few moments later, the petite body once again moved within the chamber; her eyelids parted to reveal the innocent yet emotionless ruby hues, her extended arms had stopped glowing as the last Light Stream turned into a sphere at her palm. Realizing she had never really seen her own power in action, the woman paused her task to silently and blankly glance around.

There were twelve medium sized spheres, about the size of a softball, that circled her and each gave off a different colored light—blue, red, silver, white, black. Like the colors of the ribbons she picked in the lake. They seemed to dance in a perfect circle around her as if waiting for further instructions. She reached a small hand out and pushed forward the first silver sphere. At the touch the ball of light disappeared but Lexia knew it went to serve as a dream to one of the Nobodies.

It was this simple action that she repeated ten times until she was left with just one.

Both hands reached forward to hold the dream within her fingers then she pulled it closer to herself, wondering whose dream this was. Slowly her reddish eyes looked around the room and, a bit to her surprise or whatever surprise meant, she found the body of an unconscious Zexion. His head was leaned to the side to rest itself against his shoulder, his only visible eye was closed, and his breathing had slowed down to a peaceful pattern of inhale... exhale. Her gaze then moved down to the boy's lap where his book remained open. She assumed he fell asleep while reading.

She didn't know why it happened but the corners of her lips curved up very slightly. She knew that for the first time she just smiled, even if it wasn't too big.

One foot in front of the other, the Dream Reaper made her way over to the man who stayed with her the entire night and out of gratitude she moved her hands forward. Her fingers that still held the dream moved to insert the last blue sphere into his body and she kept pushing until her palms were flat against his chest. The slender fingers removed themselves from the man's body only to go down to the book that was upon his thigh. Ever so gently the female bent the corner of the page and closed the book.

* * *

**Day 4**

**.**

"Lexia!" The puppet-like figure raised its head at the familiar voice that called her, the marionette's red eyes on the blonde man who had greeted her.

Apparently the real time moved fast while she was in the Dream Land, for when she finished with her last dream in the chamber it was almost five in the morning. The weariness that she had ignored for the past few hours had finally caught up with her and the female decided to try and sleep. Two hours later she had been awakened by Number VI who informed her that her job was done well and she would stay. Then he suggested that she go to her room and sleep through the day because, again, he said "she looked terrible".

The pink haired girl had really wanted to go to her room to sleep, however she didn't know how to make those portals like Zexion or Demyx. So at seven in the morning she was stumbling through the halls, trying to make her way back to her room. But instead she found herself barely managing to stand at the corridor of the Grey Room. How did she even end up here? She didn't know.

Demyx always seemed to have a smile on his face and it showed as he walked over to the sleepy girl, something he was totally oblivious to. "Thanks for the dream last night! Man, that was crazy! I didn't think I'd ever dream like that again." A big gloved hand was held up for a high five.

Quiet as always, her eyes remained on his cyan ones. She spared a glance to the hand that, after a while, sheepishly lowered back to his side.

Just the sight of the blonde male was enough to form thoughts in the female's head but she chose to ignore them. She was too tired to be thinking right now and she figured she had done enough thinking within the past twenty-four hours. Instead she just agreed that a neutral feeling settled over her—she didn't want him to leave like before yet she wouldn't have minded if she didn't see him again. But now, pushing the rest of the thoughts away, she simply listened to him.

"—so sorry, Lexia! I know you must have been so lonely without me, right?"

"Demyx."

Said man froze in his spot and used a face of fear to mask his annoyance while he turned to the blue haired man whose golden eyes weren't on him but on the girl next to him. Out of the corner of his eye, the man with the mullet was able to see his comrade calmly turn her attention to the taller man with a scar on his face, her expression remaining the same—emotionless. "Quit pestering Number XIII. She is very busy today." The tone of Saïx's voice sounded slightly annoyed himself as he glared over at the blonde sitar wielder.

Once the blue haired male got his point across to the Nobody, his eyes moved back down to the girl whom stared up at himself. "Number XIII, since you are not asleep I assume you are here to work."

"..."

"Hn," again, the man sounded annoyed but nonetheless continued his job of assigning roles to everyone. A couple of seconds passed and the Luna Diviner turned his head elsewhere for a moment, soon his eyes locked on something. "Axel."

"Yo, Saïx." Both Nobodies stood in their spots but only the taller male knew who was behind them. Lexia patiently listened to the heavy footsteps that made their way towards herself and Demyx and soon a taller, more slender figure appeared at her side. Demyx had noticed that in comparison the pink haired woman looked like a child next to Number XIII as she barely came up to his mid-bicep. The new male put a hand on his hip and cocked his head to the side a bit as if he knew this action annoyed the man in front of him. "What'cha got for me?"

Blinking, the petite girl had to look up to see the man's face, as she did with all the Organization's members—with the exception of Zexion. This man had a small smirk on his thin lips and his mischievous emerald hues sparkled while they stared at the golden orbs before him. Beneath his eyes were two tattoos in the shape of tear drops and they really stood out against his white, smooth skin. His hair fell down his neck in a waterfall of messy spikes that ended just below his shoulder blades. He wore the same thing as Demyx and Saïx so she assumed he was a Nobody within the Organization too.

Before he started to speak, Saïx handed the new male a few papers and let Axel glance over it. "Your assignment is to do recon at Twilight Town," the blue haired man paused for a moment to drop his stare down to the pink haired girl, who turned her eyes back to himself, "and teach Number XIII the basics of these kinds of assignments."

* * *

**{ Author's Note} ;**

heeey c: it's been a while! Whew, I finally got this done. Sorry it took a while, school has been really taking up my time -.- anyways, what did you think? The next chapter will be Lexia and Axel interaction so I'll try to make that chapter extra longer for y'all ;D

**Silverbird22:** Thank you for your review! :D And this takes shortly after Roxas but they aren't supposed to talk about him, yada yada. I'll get more into that later on :P Aww thank you, that means a lot! I hope you like this chapter too!

Welp, I'm already almost done with the next chapter, so be ready for it soon!

**- narcotic-dreaming**


	4. Day 4: Recon!

**Can You Feel My Heart?**

**.**

* * *

**Day 4: Recon!**

**.**

_"Your assignment is to do recon at Twilight Town."_

There was a brief pause as a pair of golden eyes dropped from emerald to ruby, staring at the girl with a look that said he was questioning her. However this didn't intimidate the female at all; she just seemed to stare back at him as if it was the only thing she knew how to do. Now the male moved his eyes back up to his comrade and he bluntly added, "and teach Number XIII the basics of these kind of assignments."

"_What!?_"

Two pairs of eyes turned to the man with the mullet. The pair of golden eyes were laced with light irritation as they glared while the emerald orbs stared in surprise at the sudden outburst. The only pair of eyes that the blonde actually wanted remained on Saïx though her ears were focused on her comrade's words. He had taken a step forward and his hands dramatically moved in the air to emphasize his point. "I _specialize_ in recon! Wouldn't it be better if I—"

"Demyx. Enough." The gruff words and a cold glare of annoyance were enough to silence the protesting man. Saïx narrowed his eyes even more as a headache started to form from the bothersome man. "You do nothing but whine and complain when you are assigned missions involving other Organization members. I do not understand why you insist on having Number XIII with you." If Demyx could have felt embarrassment, he would have felt it right now. Instead he just quietly grunted and backed off.

The feminine figure flinched ever so lightly when a giant hand placed itself upon her head and it gave her hair a small ruffle, messing up the pink locks even further. With a blink the magma-like orbs moved up to watch the new man's actions. He leaned down until he was almost her height then his face moved a bit closer to her own, her blank expression remained the same despite the closeness of their noses. Though Lexia didn't move her eyes away from the emerald ones in front of her, she could feel the gazes of the other two men in the room on herself and the red head. This seemed to cause a mischievous glint to sparkle in his eyes, that glanced over her body then moved back to her eyes, and she assumed this was also the cause of the smirk that was forming on his lips.

Still, even though the man held this weird facade, something about the way his hand was on her head, just a simple touch, seemed to tell her not to worry—he wasn't going to hurt her or cross any boundaries she had set to protect herself. Maybe this assurance was the reason she stayed under his hand and this close to him? Or maybe it was because she simply did not know any better? Either way, she stayed silent and still, as usual. "_So this is the Dream Reaper, huh?_" Axel's natural, almost roguish, voice wondered aloud before straightening to stand at his full height while he glanced over at Demyx, who seemed vexed at the scene before him.

The gloved hand finally removed itself from Lexia's head.

"Alrighty then, the name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" As always, the red head recited his infamous catchphrase that was followed by his slender finger tapping against his temple. He was a bit _disappointed_ when he got no reaction from his comrade. Instead her focus had moved from himself to the rolled up paper he held against his hip. Why? He didn't know.

Demyx's sudden bravery never failed to surprise the red head. "She doesn't talk to anyone but me, Axel!" He barked out while taking a step forward then holding his arm in front of the cotton-candy haired girl, a couple of steps were taken as she stumbled back a bit. Now her familiar person stood protectively in front of herself like a shield, protecting her from this new possible threat.

Thin eyebrows raised in more amusement until the man's expression was devilish, further irritating the blonde boy. Emerald orbs stared down at the slightly shorter Nobody, who now began to coward under his gaze, then he looked down at the pinkette and back to the weakening blonde. "Oh really now?" He wondered out loud while smirking into the cyan eyes.

"M-Maybe!" Gulp.

"Enough, you two." Saïx interrupted in his annoyed voice while glaring at the two men who acted like immature children. "I'm beginning to like Number XIII more than you both, and she hasn't even spoken a single word since she woke up." A heavy sigh passed the man's lips as a headache started to pound against his head. Out of irritation his hand lifted up and he rubbed his forehead in hopes to rub out the pain.

"Axel, hurry up and leave."

* * *

Out of thin air swirls of purple and black began to form, circling to create an oval shape until the dark corridor was created.a

A few seconds later a pair of heavy black boots stepped out of the void, followed by a tall, slender, hooded figure. His foot took one step forward then was followed by the other, repeating this process until he fully emerged from the corridor. Before they had left the castle, Axel put up his hood, the leathery cloth hiding his hair and shadowing over most of his facial features. Out of habit his arms stretched upward to create a pleasurable tension along his sides and in his triceps. This made a small moan escape his lips.

As the Nobody stretched out his old muscles, the more smaller and petite figure practically tip-toed out of the familiar dark portal. Just like her comrade Lexia moved out with one foot following the other and for the first time she felt cement beneath her feet. Ever so slightly her nose scrunched up in disliking. This floor was too scratchy unlike the smooth marble floor she was used to. Once she was completely in the shaded area beneath a building, the swirls of darkness disappeared completely from behind her, making it as if it was never there to begin with.

"Hm?" A thin eyebrow raised and the long arms paused their extending for a moment. Possibly the quietest gasp managed to reach Axel's ears. It drew his attention over to the female Nobody.

This was the first time the Dream Reaper showed any type of expression on her face.

With slightly parted pink lips, the girl's eyes had gone a bit wide to show off her sparkling ruby hues that reflected all the building lights in a beautiful mix of colors. Messy pink locks had fallen behind her shoulders when her head lifted to stare up and really take in the different heights of the buildings that surrounded her. This sight alone was more than enough to make a small chuckle sound from Axel; she looked like a child with a sweet tooth inside a candy store. Her short height and youthful body only added onto this impression. "Heh, I almost forgot. You're so used to the castle that all this must be really new to 'ya, ain't it?"

The cotton candy haired girl was too busy trying to look at every little detail this new place had to offer that she ignored the man's comment. It was so different than the castle she woke up in. So for a few minutes the two stood there—the red head moved his gaze to anywhere but the girl whose attention was on this world, her eyes would squint a bit every now and then as she tried to read a neon sign or see stuff farther in the distance. In her sight she would see a tall building with an orange and purple sign, then another shorter building with a blue and red neon sign, and even a tall but thin building that had white words across the front. Every now and then she would sneak a glance over at the other Nobody. The opening of his hood was moved to face upward she so assumed that he was staring at the sky, probably bored.

But his emerald hues would too secretly glance over at the pinkette from under his hood. Now Axel really took in his comrade's appearance. Her hair messily fell down her small chest and the muscles in her body seemed to be straining themselves to keep their body up. Eyelids that looked heavy barely managed to show her red eyes to the world and there were small bags under her eyes as if she hasn't slept in a while. '_Stupid. Why is she doing this mission? Shouldn't she have, I dunno...slept or something?_' the man wondered before shaking his head as if that would rid himself of the growing concern.

He had to admit to himself: she looked like a terrible mess, something he would pull out of his garbage to be more exact, but she was able to get his attention and he had to give her props for that.

So a few more minutes passed of them just standing there in silence, until Axel decided they should start the mission. "So, _Dream Reaper_," the way her title rolled off the red head's tongue made a shiver run down her spine though Lexia didn't know why, "thanks a lot for that dream last night. In return I promise I'll make this mission easier for 'ya, got it memorized?" By now Axel didn't expect a reply from the girl so instead of waiting for one he just turned his back to her and started walking.

It wasn't until a couple of moments later that he realized she wasn't following him. "Uh, Number XIII?" He spoke with a 'hello-what-are-you-doing' type of tone.

The girl had moved from her previous spot, that was obvious, but for some reason she had stopped and her attention was on the ground before her. Though it didn't show much there was slight confusion in her eyes. Curious, his own emerald hues followed her gaze down to the part of the cement that was touched by the sunset's light. Big deal, he thought, it was just light.

Then the realization hit him.

By the way her toes were slightly curled Axel had made the assumption that the girl burned the bottoms of her feet. Of course, it made sense. Her body was still pretty new and it might have been having a hard time adjusting to things—in fact, it was probably even harder now that she was so weak and tired. After seeing that she was barefoot the man put two and two together and now knew that she didn't want to walk on the warm ground. Now that he figured that out an index finger reached up and scratched the side of his head while he tried to think of a solution for her problem. '_Heh, how pathetic._' With a sigh the red head walked over to the frozen girl.

Now Lexia was forced to listen to the silence and the heavy footsteps that moved closer to herself but she never removed her eyes from the lit floor. Why did it burn her? How was she going to get around? These thoughts were excused when the familiar, naturally sarcastic sounding voice gave her a simple yet hard instruction.

Just like before that strange warmth rose back up in her face while her magma-like orbs watched as her partner turned his back to her then he started to kneel until he was on one knee. His lightly built torso learned forward a bit while his long arms extended themselves as far back as they could go—his gloved hands reaching out behind him, to her. His voice was the same as always, sarcastic and not really deep like other men, but his tone was a little different than before; it sounded like this bothered him and he was faking the emotion of embarrassment. "Get on—and don't go expectin' this kinda special treatment from me too often, got it, sweet cheeks?"

It was almost like that dream she saw.

A silent inhale was taken in through the girl's parted lips... no! She refused to let that strange memory get the best of her right now. Besides... she hardly knew Axel and she didn't know why she was thinking this much or why she even thought what she saw was weird! What was going on with her? Where did all these thoughts and strange feelings come from? It really made her was to hide under a rock. '_That's enough thinking, Lexia._' she thought while keeping her stoic expression.

Impatience washed over the red haired man and it showed on his face. A look of regret started to slowly form over his features from under the hood while he began to wonder if she was going to get on anytime soon. Maybe she was about to reject his help and make him look like an idiot for even suggesting this? '_Every time I try to be a gentleman..._' he cursed in his mind. These thoughts were cut off almost immediately.

Axel's body stiffened when he felt two thin arms carefully wrap themselves rather tightly around his neck, though it wasn't enough to hurt or choke him, and a soft chest was pressed into the area between his shoulder blades. A feeling of nostalgia washed over him while the girl behind him fully pressed herself to his back, this action being so familiar yet so different. The red head shook off these thoughts and reviving memories. With little effort he gently grabbed onto the back of the female's thighs and held them at his sides as he stood with ease.

On his back, Lexia had to actually try to keep her expression the same. Visions from the dream had flooded into her mind and she fought them off as best as she could.

"Whoa. Do you weigh anything at all, Dream Reaper?"

* * *

Lexia had been quiet the entire time, leaving her partner to do all the talking.

This whole experience was so new to the girl—from the sound of the male's boots that hit against the cement, instead of marble, to the way the giant orange thing in the sky that lit up this place. Here was so different from the castle that she had awoken in. Over there everything seemed so cold, so quiet, and so stiff while here was warm and cozy, sounds were heard from the train and the clock upon the highest tower, and everything was so... alive. The warmth and beauty of the place distracted the reaper, who unconsciously relaxed in older man's hold and he noticed this.

A few minutes had passed of nothing but silence between them but this silence wasn't awkward. Maybe it was the sound of the train as it traveled in the distance that kept things from getting weird? Whatever it was, it kept both Nobodies content. Axel had felt the once tense body slowly melt against his spine and a small, feminine sigh was released from Lexia. Her torso almost lazily rested against his back and her long, slender legs freely swung to either side with each step he took. The arms that were around his neck had gradually loosened and now her fingers were idly messing with the chains on his coat, the small rattling noise gently poking at his annoyance but he ignored it.

Because he was a _gentleman,_ the Organization member took into consideration that the female was wearing a rather short dress and she was probably exposing her panties as he held her. Of course, Lexia didn't know that was a bad thing so she hadn't done anything about it. But Axel gave a gentle toss, making the pinkette airborne for a few seconds as he quickly adjusted his arms to cross. When the girl landed, her butt rested against his forearms and she was more hidden in "those" places.

The Flurry Of Dancing Flames figured this time must have been nice for the Dream Reaper considering she didn't have to do much of anything. But the poor, overworked Axel had to carry, not only his weight, but Lexia's, too. But it honestly felt like he was carrying a backpack with hardly anything in the bag. If she had weighed anything more than a feather he would have called it quits and said this was way past his limit. He _did_ carry her for more than an hour. On this thought he decided to break the silence and call it a day.

How strange, the Organization member hadn't realized the rattling of his chain had stopped a while ago.

He opened his mouth to speak but a light noise paused his voice. With a curious gaze the man turned his head to the right and saw his comrade's head resting on his shoulder. Some strands of pink had fallen in her face but he was able to make out her closed eyes and slightly parted lips. This, and the soft sound of her breathing, let him know that the reaper had fallen asleep. He didn't know why, but a small smile formed on his lips and his gaze softened upon the sight of his sleeping partner. She looked so peaceful in her sleep.

"Hey, Dream Reaper, wake up." He called in a quieter voice while giving her body a light and gentle shake. Emerald finally met ruby in a friendly gaze while the girl's arms tightened lightly around his neck yet again. Her eyelids fluttered open and closed while her head lifted from his shoulder. Lexia's head leaned to the left then the right to stretch out her neck, soon her eyes were moving around to take in her surroundings.

"So, Dream Reaper, what do you say we wrap up this little mission here and return to the castle?"

By now said girl's toes had fallen asleep and they curled and uncurled in an attempt to wake them up and stop the thousand of needles feeling. A little more than a hour had passed since they arrived and in that short amount of time she learned and saw many new things. That giant orange thing? It was called a sun. This world's name? Twilight Town, or that's what her comrade referred to it as, anyway. Right now they were in a spot called the Sandlot and Lexia found it amazing that the sun didn't seem to set anymore than it had when they first came. These past couple of minutes she had been tiredly pushing thoughts out of her head as they formed; thoughts like what were to happen if she did exactly what that women did in that dream? How would Axel react? Was it such a bad action? Why did it make her feel weird? Why was she even thinking about it?!

With a clear mind the pinkette nodded at the suggestion given to her once the opening of the man's hood was moved to the side, the reflection of light in his eyes letting her know that he was looking at her.

At the end of the day, Axel did all of the talking and he took this opportunity to talk quite a bit. He told her who he was and what position he was within the Organization. He explained to the reaper that she was a highly valued possession among heartless and even some people and if either of those things were to get their hands on her, he simply said she wouldn't want that to happen. Then he assured her that she would be safe as long as she stayed with the Organization.

This had her thinking thoughts that refused to be pushed out her head. The way Axel talked about her... the way Zexion and Demyx and Saix talked about her... was she simply just a doll meant to be used? Did these men accompany her just because they want her power? Who was she, really? The Dream Reaper was simply her title but could she really rid people of dreams? What else could a reaper do? For now those questions wouldn't be answered. She was simply Lexia, the final member in Organization XIII with the power to manipulate dreams.

As she thought, she also listened.

The way Axel was talking to her right now, he spoke to her just for the sake of speaking to her and he kept talking even if he didn't get a reply. Every now and then he would even ask her questions, to some she would either shake or nod her head, but he was actually talking to her. It was so different from the talks she received from Demyx, who seemed like he was just trying to get on her good side, from Zexion, who only seemed to talk to her if he needed to explain something, and from Saix, who was always cold to her. Axel was treating her as if she were human.

"Before we go, you got my name memorized, didn't 'ya, Dream Reaper?"

Said woman nodded her head and even opened her mouth to make her first attempt to speak. "—"

But she didn't get to say anything.

Before any more communication could be done, ruby and emerald orbs watched as strange creatures appeared from the ground. Four of the creatures appeared to be vibrating black ants with cold yellow eyes, and six other creatures looked like little warriors, a look Lexia didn't know how to explain to well. But she did know that these things were heartless, as Zexion had said, the opposite of Nobodies.

"Crap..." The man muttered under his breath while one arm let go of the pinkette's body to extend itself outward. The magma-like hues watched as fire swirled down her comrade's sleeve, almost in a dance, until they were circling the area in front of his gloved palms. These dancing flames soon manifested into a chakram, the Nobody's weapon. Despite all this, Lexia's expression remained blank.

What happened next was a bit of a blur.

The girl's innocent eyes watched as two of the creatures leaped forward and almost touched the man's cloak but Axel took a step back to avoid this. As he did this the reaper could feel her arms and legs unwillingly loosen around the boy's body. Before she could get a good grip on her partner again, two more heartless jumped at him and made the red head stumble back a bit. Emerald eyes widened as he felt the absence of arms and legs followed by the sound of something hitting the ground. Quickly, he turned around and saw the pinkette in pain on the ground—pain from the impact, also the burning of her skin touching the warm concrete—and if Axel hadn't moved any quicker the heartless would have got to her.

"Shit!" He cursed while trying to dispose of the heartless as quickly as he could, trying to ignore the pain he knew his comrade was feeling. Being that his other hand was now free he quickly summoned his other chakram and finished off the remaining heartless before he ran over to the female Nobody. "Hey, you okay?" The man tried his hardest to mask the growing concern in his voice and eyes.

The pinkette said nothing but quickly ran to the man's back and got on him, out of reflex Axel wrapped his arms around the girl behind him and held her firmly to his back. He heard her struggled breaths and he was imagining what kind of pain she was in. The man furrowed his eyebrows and let out a heavy sigh, those damn heartless just ruin everything, don't they? If they wouldn't have came, Lexia might have actually said something and she wouldn't have gotten hurt because of him.

These thoughts stopped when he heard a light snore.

He could feel a light cheek on his shoulder, near the base of his neck, and her face had gotten very close to his own. When her head dropped onto his shoulder, her hair had fallen over and now it went down his chest. Her nose was buried in the crook of his neck and her lips were so close to his skin, he was able to feel the warmth of her breath as she almost quietly exhaled. The strange part? Only one thought, his one and only dream, came into his head.

* * *

_"I know I don't really show it, but I really do love you and I want to be with you forever Axel."_

* * *

The more stranger part? While he listened to the feminine voice all he could do was picture the girl on his back silently whispering this to himself.

Stupid thoughts, he smirked at himself and shook his head. He couldn't be thinking of her like this, at least, not anymore.

"Time to head back to the castle, stupid." The red head softly teased before summoning a corridor of darkness then stepping through it.

* * *

**{ Author's Note };**

Heelloo! Okay I'm going to be honest and apologize for how crappy the ending was to this chapter D: It's just I revised this after reading the lAST CHAPTER OF NARUTO OMG MY SASUSAKU HAPPENED. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND I FEEL LIKE I WANT TO WRITE A FANFICTION ON THAT PAIRING. OR DO A MINATO/OC PAIRING BECAUSE I LOVE MINATO WITH MY ENTIRE BEING. AND ON TOP OF THAT I'M SUFFERING FROM POST-CONCERT-DEPRESSION BECAUSE I SAW PIERCE THE VEIL AND SLEEPING WITH SIRENS AND I SAW VIC AT STARBUCKS AND MY LIFE...

Anyway... hehe...

**Silverbird22:** Thank you for reviewing! You're the best! And if you didn't understand at the end (because I'm a terrible writer and person bleh), Axel got the red orb ;D You're seriously the best, thank you friend.

**Tomorrow's dawn: ***slowly claps* I know it's beautiful... *single tear* Aw thank you, I feel like I suck at writing haha and I didn't want to mary sue her or anything, but I refuse to make her the weakling that always has to be saved. Don't worry she'll be stronger but still a normal person... nobody... thing... ha, thanks again.

welp, I'm probably not gonna update this unless I get a few reviews because I've been losing motivation for this story (already) and I'm probably gonna work on a Naruto story... bleh, but thanks to those of you that have followed/favorite! It's highly appreciated!

**- narcotic-dreaming**


End file.
